Song Parodies
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: Parodies with the Ninjago characters in it
1. Your Fault! Into the woods

Lloyd was sitting in the living room on the computer, Chen, Kai, Nya, and Izzy (Oc) he was listening to ''your fault'' fro, into the woods.

''Lloyd you've listened to that song 40 times now!'' Kai complained.

'' I possibly memorized the lyrics!'' Chen sighs.

'' Okay I dare you two, Nya and Izzy to a your fault battle'' Lloyd dares.

''It's On!'' Chen and Kai challenge.

Kai (To Lloyd)  
It's because of you there's a Giant in our midst  
and my Wife is dead!

Lloyd  
But it isn't my fault,  
I was given those beans!  
You persuaded me to trade away  
My dragons for beans!  
And without those beans  
There'd have been no stalk  
To get up to the Giants  
In the first place!

Kai  
Wait a minute, magic beans  
For a dragon so old  
That you had to tell  
A lie to sell  
It, which you told!  
Were they worthless beans?  
Were they oversold?  
Oh, and tell us who  
Persuaded you  
To steal that gold.

Izzy (To Lloyd)  
See, it's your fault.

Lloyd  
No!

Kai  
So it's you fault...

Lloyd  
No!

Izzy  
Yes, it is!

Lloyd  
It's not!

Kai  
It's true.

Lloyd  
Wait a minute-  
But I only stole the gold  
To get my  
Dragon back from you!

Izzy (to Kai)  
So it's your fault!

Lloyd  
Yes!

Kai  
No, it isn't!  
I'd have kept those beans,  
But our house was cursed.  
he made us get the Dragon to get  
The curse reversed!

Chen  
It's you father's fault  
That the curse got placed  
And the place got cursed  
In the first place!

Izzy  
Oh.  
Then it's his fault!

Chen  
So.

Nya  
It was his fault...

Lloyd  
No.

Kai  
Yes, it is,  
It's his.

Nya  
I guess...

Lloyd  
Wait a minute, though-  
I chopped down the beanstalk-  
Right? That's clear.  
But without any beanstalk,  
Then what's queer  
Is how did the second Giant get down here  
In the first place?

Second place...

Nya  
Yes!

Izzy  
How?

Kai  
Hmmm...

Lloyd  
Well,  
Who had the other bean?

Kai  
The other bean?

Nya  
The other bean?

Lloyd (To Kai)  
You pocketed the other bean.

Kai  
I didn't!  
Yes I did.

Izzy  
So it's your-!

Kai  
No, it isn't,  
'Cause I gave it to Skylar

Izzy  
So it's her-!

BAKER  
No, it isn't!

Nya  
Then whose is it?

Kai (To Nya  
Wait a minute!  
She exchanged that bean  
To obtain your shoe,  
So the one who knows what happened  
To that bean is you!

Nya  
You mean that old bean-  
That Skylar-? Oh, dear-  
But I never knew,  
And so I threw-  
Well, don't look here!

Izzy  
So it's your fault!

Nya  
But-

Lloyd  
See, it's her fault-

Nya  
But-

Lloyd  
And it isn't mine at all!

Kai (To Nya)  
But what?

Nya (To Lloyd)  
Well, if you hadn't gone  
Back up again-

Lloyd  
We were needy-

Nya  
You were greedy!  
Did you need that hen?

Lloyd  
But I got it for my Mother-!

Nya  
So it's her fault then!  
Yes? And what the harp  
In the third place?

Kai  
The harp- yes!

Lloyd  
She went and dared me to!

Izzy  
I dared you to?

Lloyd  
You dared me to!  
She said t hat I was scared-

Izzy  
Me?

Lloyd  
To.  
She dared me!

Izzy  
No, I didn't!

Kai, Nya, Lloyd  
So it's your fault!

Izzy  
Wait a minute-!

Nya  
If you hadn't dared him to-

Kai (To Lloyd  
And you had left the harp alone,  
We wouldn't been in trouble  
In the first place!

Izzy (To Nya)  
Well, if you hadn't thrown away the bean  
In the first place-!

Nya  
Well, if she hadn't raised them in the first place-!

Izzy (To Nya)  
It was your fault!

Lloyd (To Chen )  
Yes, if you hadn't raised them in the first place-!

Izzy &amp; Kai (To Chen)  
Right! It's you raised them in the first place-!

Nya  
You raised the beans in the first place!

Lloyd  
It's you fault!

Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Izzy  
You're responsible!  
You're the one to blame!  
It's your fault!

Chen

Okay that sounded like that was extremely difficult.

Kai

It was.

Lloyd

Let's never do that again.

Everyone

Agreed

Enjoy? want more? review please!


	2. Ninjago Villain Therapy Session

Have you ever wondered why the bad guys in Ninjago do the things they do? everyone has a backstory, why don't we look into theirs? This is Ninjago Villain Therapy Session enjoy (Parody of Disney Villains Therapy Session on youtube)

Featuring Pythor as Faclier

Clouse as Ursula

Morro (new villain, one spoiler) as Mother Gothel

Chen as Gaston

All But Pythor: He's got friends on the bad guy side.  
Pythor: there'ssss a sssstory, Audince, just a sssshort tale to explain my actionssss, a little ssssob sssstory, just listen. You see when I was

little, I wassss kinda wierd, I ended up without any friendssss, which issss actually what I feared. I sssspent my daysss alone, it's not like I

wanted to, I ssstarted to wonder how I'd live, you underssstand can't you? I just wanted a friend or two, I wasss lonely, one and only, none

cared about my life, So I made friends on the bad guy side.

All But Pythor: He's got friends on the bad guy side.

Pythor: The caussse, the caussse I went through Crap! The passst affectsss, the pressssent and the future as well.

Clouse: I'm aware of what they say about me and I know that my actions aren't the best, It's like that nowadays, hasn't always been that

way, Rejected, second best, and was unloved, true? Yes. As a child, I had an older brother, and a sister to go along with that, And my parents

way back then, were never really friends, I was miserible, lonely, and depressed, detested. Poor unfortune soul, in pain, in need, I just wanted

some attention, something other than a scowl, did someone help me? Of course not! Poor unfortune soul, so sad, so small, they always loved

them better, and I seemed to be a failure..

Pythor: so that's what caused this?

Clouse: yes of course.

Morro: As a child, I didn't do much, my parents had a strong clutch on what thier child would soon grow up to be, it seemed they wanted

sucess, instead of a huge mess, which is apparently is what became of me, can't you see me with my life all put together, that would really

help myself esteem, they told me on thier deathbed, they wanted me to be wed, and that would satisfy my parent's dream.  
All but Morro: they had a dream, they had a dream,  
Morro: See I ain't that cruel and vicious as I seem, but I died way too early, which is why I have my Llyodly, now maybe I can live up to their dream.  
Chen: I am the one and the only Great, best noodle house in the town, everyone wants to live like great Chen, but I am soon to break down, I

hide behind Tatoos and a number 2, but that's not who I am inside, everyone's fooled by my courage and strength, but in reality, I'm not that wise...

All but Chen: No one's scared like Great Chen insecure like Great Chen.

Pythor: No One's life is taken over by fear like Great Chen's.

Chen: I used the ninja to trick the whole city, Perfect, a cool cover up. Because I couldn't deal with my problems, and that's why I still my true self inside.  
All but Gaston: No one's lies like Great Chen, is as shy as Great Chen.

Gothel: No One pretends to be a cool guy like Gaston.

Gaston: So that's why in the story I kiddnap Zane.

All but Great Chen: my, what a guy, that Great Chen.

Hope you enjoyed 


	3. Life's too short!

**Hey guys, I've got a parody, from a theory a guy on youtube said about how Zane might be reprogrammed, since Elsa's mean in this I did this, FYI this was a request, Life's too short!**

Lloyd: I came all this way today to give you a fresh start

But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart

Zane: I'm so glad you like it brother 'cause this is the real me

You have no idea how great it feels to be free

Lloyd: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Zane: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Zane: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

Both: Cause life's too short

Lloyd: To always feel left out on secret by a brother I long to know

Both: Life's too short

Zane: To never let you celebrate me, the true ninja of the ice and snow

Lloyd: Wohohooo

Both: I never understood, but now I do

Life's too short to miss out on a ninja like you

Lloyd: So you'll come back, then.

Zane: Back?

Lloyd: For our friends, for the the rest of the team, everyone wonders about you?

Zane: Oh.

Lloyd: Sooo...

Zane: I don't believe you!

Zane: I slip on the gloves, that's how "your" story ends..

Lloyd: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Zane: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage

Lloyd: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Zane: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place

And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!

Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!

Bye-bye!

Lloyd: Wait!

Zane: Cause life's too short

Lloyd: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!

You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place

Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is

Not one hundred percent convinced that you've been reprogrammed

Zane: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care

You're a fool who let a ghost possess you

Lloyd: That is so unfair

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking Ninjaly support!

Hah! Life's too short!

Lloyd: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

Zane: La la lalala laaaa

Both: Life's too short!

Zane: I'm wasting my time!

Lloyd: You don't know

Zane: You have no idea

Both: What I've been through

Because of you

Life's too short to waste another minute

Life's too short to even have you in it

Life's too short

Lloyd: I've been so wrong about you

Zane: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Lloyd: Maybe you are reprogrammed!

Zane: I've not been reprogrammed!


	4. Popular (Warrior) Wicked

**This song is from Wicked but it's Nya and PIXAL hope you enjoy**

Nya  
spoken: PIXAL - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

PIXAL  
spoken: You really don't have to do that

Nya  
spoken: I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
sung: Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My rock hard heart  
Tends to start to weep  
And when someone needs a trainover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be a

warrior! (spoken)

You're gonna be a warrior!  
I'll teach how to fighter pose when you wanna know  
Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what clothes to wear  
How to fix that stare  
Everything that really counts

To be a warrior!  
I'll help you become a warrior!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to a warrior -  
I know about warriors!  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming warr - ior

La la, la la  
We're gonna make  
You a war-ior!

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were warriors! Please -  
It's all about warrior!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very strong warrior  
Like me!

spoken: Why, PIXAL, look at you. You look like a warrior already.

PIXAL spoken: i...i have to go:

Nya  
spoken: You're welcome  
sung: And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found warriority - Ah!  
La la la la  
You'll be a warrior -  
Just not quite as good of a warrior  
As me!

**Now I know that this was was suckish...**


	5. Author's NOTE!

**I used Note because someone corrected me not saying any names ***iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl* **But thanks for the reminder, anyway the next song of this chapter will be the last because none reads it! NONE REVIEWS! But this has been a lot of fun! Thank you all for reading **

**Hiddengirl2008**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm Leaving...**

**You wanna know why? It's because none reviews and when none reviews I feel like none reads, and when I feel like none reads I feel worthless here...**

**Hiddengirl2008**


	7. Within an Hour

**Within an Hour people were already like "no don't go!" I need reviews! I need help! I need request! Especially here! In HISHE! In One shots! I will continue writing as long as people are willing to help me when I need ideas, Okay so Destiny Willowleaf wrote this one for me! Credit goes to her!**

Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one chance  
But I can find out who I am

And all those things I'd never say  
Clashing thoughts inside my brain  
I will scream the truth tonight  
Hope I didn't fail this time

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll be Samurai X  
And I don't really care if Sensei Wu won't believe  
Cause I've still got a Samurai left in me

Lose control and I'm chasing dreams  
Everybody's worried about me  
Try too hard  
Say I'm tryin' to hard  
And it's been too long  
Since Lloyd was gone  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
And I still believe  
Yeah I still believe

And all those things I'd never say  
Clashing thoughts inside my brain  
I will scream the truth tonight  
Hope I didn't fail this time

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll be Samurai X  
And I don't really care if Sensei Wu won't believe  
Cause I've still got a Samurai left in me

Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one chance  
But I can find out who I am

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll be Samurai X  
And I don't really care if Sensei Wu won't believe  
Cause I've still got a Samurai left in me


	8. This is not goodbye

**DEAR PEOPLES,**

**Meanwhile people are wondering "why the hell hasn't she updated anything?" well I'm giving the truth out! My computer is acting like CRAP! I'm stressed out and tired, I can't do it right now! Now this is not goodbye, I promise you, I'm not gone for good. I just need a bit of a break from the stress, I'm not just leaving here I'm leaving Quotev too. I need time to myself to get over the stress and pressure, please understand, Please! Remember I love you guys and you support me so much, I will return I promise, I don't know when, but expect me to come back, LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Hiddengirl2008**


	9. I'M BACK!

**_Hello readers,_**

**_I'M BACK! like I told you I would, I decided to try destroying the stress and moving on. I am currently editing "Frozen the rebooted theme and Ice masters" I want to make better versions of them, could you check out the editing for frozen? Cause I want more eyes to see more errors that I can fix in the first three to four chapters? As for the shorts and Songs. I am about to start doing a song, and a one shot. Ice masters. I will work on that. Frozen will be back soon! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE EDITING ON FROZEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?  
_**


	10. The Battle (Skyfall)

**I'M BACK with another song.**

**Song: Skyfall, Adele.**

**Sung by: Lloyd**

**Time of TV series: During the Final Battle.**

Lloyd: This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the fire burn and then

Hear my powers burst again

For this is the end

I've always dreaded this moment

So overdue I owe them

Grown away, I'm stolen

Let this battle

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let this battle

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At the battle

At battle

Battle is where we start

After a thousand soldiers, and years of wait

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my father, you can take my power

But you'll never have my heart

Let this battle

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let this battle

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At this battle

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of my friend

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let this battle

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let this battle

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At this battle,

When it ends, I'll

We will stand tall

At the battle


	11. A Little Update Thingy

**Hey Guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 and I have some sort of update/where the hell are all my stories thingy. First things first, I have been very upset lately because the two people who inspired me to create my fanfiction account are nowhere to be seen, (well one of them are still around, but she stopped writing the series that inspired me:() As they are slipping away from fanfiction, I am losing my inspiration and I don't get as much from readers. I am not leaving (again), it's just that things are just going to be slower due to lack of inspiration. Here's what is going to happen. **

**Frozen Tournament of Elements: I am in the middle of writing chapters for this, don't worry about this one. **

**The Memory Ninja: Work in progress, I want to continue writing this. **

**Ice Masters: I am stuck on this one, need a bit of ideas and inspiration until I reach the Titanium Ninja episode chapter thingy. **

**Elemental Defenders: I have ideas for this, I just need some time to set up the book :)**

**Ninjago Funny One Shots: I am kinda drifting away from this guys, but I am working on a one shot at the moment (Just a head's up! This one includes some spoilers and new characters for Skybound) I might be wrapping this one up though :(**

**Song Parodies: I am probably going to be dropping this one. I am just not into modern music and I am running out of songs for this series, sorry guys :(**

**Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISHE: I am working on this! Do you mind if I were to skip the episodes I don't have any ideas for and wait until I come up with ideas for the ones that I don't? **

**Ninjago Aspen Heights: Guys, I am dropping this one. Alexis hasn't updated Aspen Heights in forever and she has changed the series and I really don't enjoy writing this crossover anymore :(**

**I have no idea what to expect from the future. Don't worry I am not dropping Fanfiction, just slowing down. I haven't really been in the mood for writing Fanfiction lately, but I will continue for the readers :) If you were to give me some inspiration, it may help. I still have all of you amazing fans from the beginning and new people have come along. Your reviews are really helpful, and give me the strength and ideas to write the stories I don't feel like writing. You guys are awesome! Reviewers, Followers, and even readers! The thought to know that you enjoy what I write really makes me happy :) You guys are awesome! You give me ideas, and you are amazing people to talk to. I love being on Fanfiction and Quotev :) I don't want to lose that bond with you people, cause that would be sad :*( Hey I find whenever I lose a good fanfic, I see in the future that another good one may take it's place. I stopped writing the Phineas and Ferb one, and I picked up the Memory ninja, in my opinion that story is doing great! I just wanted to send you this message saying that I appreciate each and every one of you guys. Thank you! Here's a cookie for being awesome, because cookies are awesome (::) (::) (::) Thank you so much for everything you guys!**

**Hiddengirl2008 **


	12. Far Away From Chen's Island

This song is from Family guy. Our performers are Cole and Zane. (WARNING: SWEARS)

(Both) We're off far away from Chen's Island

We're having the time of our lives.

(Cole) (Take it nindroid...)

(Zane) We're quite a pair of partners,

Just Like Brian and Stewie

'cept you're not a baby

(Cole) Yes, and you're not a dog who reads.

(Zane) (Give it time.)

(Both) We're off far away from Chen's Island

We're certainly going in style.

(Zane) I'm with a racist ninja, who cooks like crap.

(Cole) How dare you. At least I am not a piece of scrap.

(Zane) (Oh, metal jokes)

(Both) We've traveled a bit and we've found,

Like Jay hitting Nya we're Ninjago bound.

(Zane) Crazy travel conditions, huh?

(Cole) First class or no class

(Zane) Whoa, careful with that joke, it's an antique

(Both) We're off far away from Chen's Island

We're not going to stop till we're there

(Cole) Maybe for some cake….

(Zane) Whatever problems we may face, we'll never fear or cry

(Cole) That's right, until we get canceled by Hagman bros. please will never let us die. (Please!)

(Both) We're off far away from Chen's Island,

The home of that old destiny's bounty

(Zane) We may get in a argument during battle class.

(Cole) We'd tell you more, but we'd have the censors on our ass.

(Zane) (Cole!)

(Both) We certainly do get around.

Like Pythor who we thought was dead.

But then he wasn't dead due to the fact that he came out of the other end of the great devourer.

We're Ninjago bound.

Or like a group of new students

Who were rejected by Yang and forced to go to Wu!

We're Ninjago Bound..

I'm sorry. But I saw this song and I was like "Cole and Zane, let's do it!"

Sorry I have been inactive...I have a lot going on in life. I might do a crossover between these two series let me know!


	13. Ice Ninja, Fire Ninja (Request)

I would like to thank a guest named Johnathen for requesting this song :)

Zane

I'm Mister White Ninja  
I'm Mister Snow  
I'm Mister Icicle  
I'm am Titanuim  
Wu called me Ice Ninja  
What ever I touch  
Turns to ice in my clutch  
I'm too much!  
He's Mister White Ninja  
He's Mister Snow  
He's Mister Icicle  
He is titanium  
Wu called me Ice Ninja,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to ice in my clutch  
He's too much!  
I never want to know a day  
That's over forty degrees  
I'd rather have it thirty,  
Twenty, then Five, then let it freeze!  
(brrrrrrrrrrr!)  
He's Mister White Ninja  
He's Mister Snow  
He's Mister Icicle  
He is Titanuim  
Wu called me Ice Ninja  
What ever I touch  
Turns to ice in my clutch,  
Too much.  
Too Much!

I'm Mister Fire Ninja  
I'm Mister sun  
I'm Mister Heat Blister  
I'm Mister fiery one  
They call me fire Ninja  
What ever I touch  
Starts to burn in my clutch  
I'm too much!  
He's Mister Fire Ninja  
He's Mister Sun  
He's Mister Heat Blister  
He's Mister fiery one  
They call me fire ninja  
What ever I touch  
Starts to burn in my clutch  
He's too much!  
Thank you!  
I never want to know a day  
That's under sixty degrees  
I'd rather have it eighty,  
Ninety, one hundred degrees!  
(spoken)  
Oh, some like it hot, but I like it  
REALLY hot! Hee hee!  
He's Mister Fire Ninja  
He's Mister Sun  
Sing it!  
He's Mister Heat Blister  
He's Mister fiery one  
They call me fire Ninja  
What ever I touch  
Starts to burn in my clutch  
I'm too much!  
Too Much!

Hope it's good enough. This one was really hard to edit to fit Ninjago :/


End file.
